1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery module having improved safety by including an external short-circuit mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used, for example, in small portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used, for example, as a power supply for driving a motor such as for a hybrid car.
The rechargeable battery that may be used in small electronic devices may be a single-cell battery, and the rechargeable battery that may be used as a motor-driving power source, etc. may be a battery module including a plurality of cells that are electrically connected. The rechargeable battery module including the plurality of cells may be formed by connecting electrode terminals through a bus bar.
The operation of the rechargeable battery module may be terminated by the operation of one of a plurality of cell fuses while the rechargeable battery is operating in a high current region. However, when a short-circuit occurs while the rechargeable battery is operating in a low current region, the cell fuses included in the unit cells of the rechargeable battery module may not operate (e.g., may not properly operate or may not be configured to operate), and heat may be generated inside the electrode assembly, such that combustion and an explosion may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.